Estoy parado en el porche gritando
by angela black blood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Época de los Merodeadores, una cálida ,esperanzadora y divertida historia con un hombre lobo como estrella . "Para ser un chico tan inteligente eres terriblemente denso ¿sabias eso Lunático?" slash
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una traducción de la historia I'm Standing On Your Porch Screaming Out de **Heaven And Above** a peticion de **Vivi Neko**

Estoy de pie en el porche gritando

Heaven And Above

**Capitulo 1: Como comenzó todo**

I

Sus uñas se estaban enterrando en sus palmas casi sacando sangre. La quijada apretada fuerte, los dientes crujiendo, los músculos tensos. Sus ojos brillaban por la rabia. Los normales ojos grises parecían estar incendiados si uno se acercaba a verlos, uno no podría comprender como ojos grises podían verse tan vivos.

"¿Sirius?" una voz interrumpió su agitación interna, "Luces como si fueras a matar a alguien."

"Quizás es porque en realidad _voy _a matar a alguien. Rasgándole su escuálida cabecita. La hare pedazos. Lenta y dolorosamente y luego- " para James, que estaba acostumbrado a que un suave sonido saliera de la boca de su amigo, fue una sorpresa huir esas palabras gruñidas.

"Oye, oye, normalmente no soy quien diría esto pero, tranquilo chico, tranquilo." James de broma fingió estar hablando con un perro demasiado excitado.

Los ojos de Sirius se posaron en él, y de inmediato lamento haber dicho algo porque se vio frente a toda la furia de eso ojos.

"No. No tranquilo. Le arrancare los brazos y me asegurare que este en la mayor cantidad de dolor posible, entonces-" Sirius volvió a fulminar con la mirada algo al otro lado de la sala común (para el alivio de James) y comenzó a murmurar como loco.

"¿De quién estamos hablando?" James miro en la dirección en que Sirius estaba mirando con odio, pero no pudo ubicar al culpable de tener tan enojado a su amigo, la chimenea estaba rodeada por un gran grupo de tranquilos Gryffindor que estaban metidos en sus propios asuntos.

"Esa asquerosa serpiente, esa patética excusa de pérdida de espacio, esa amante de Slytherin-"

"Dame un nombre por favor." Potter rio divertido.

"Amanda Brown, quien más que esa-" Sirius escupió el nombre como si le quemara la garganta.

"Y que exactamente hizo ella…" Después de decir eso noto a una pareja, cómodamente posicionada frente al fuego en el suelo. Una chica, que de hecho era la antes mencionada Amanda, estaba sentada apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de cierto chico. El hombro de cierto chico licántropo.

"Wow, ¿cuándo paso eso?" James se permitió silbar, "Y para que sepas, en este preciso momento ella no parece muy amante de los Slytherin, si entiendes lo que digo."

Él, una vez más, lamentó seriamente abrir su boca cuando Sirius lo agarro del cuello de su camisa y siseo con odio.

"Di eso otra vez, te reto." Miro dentro de ojos grises que sostenían todo el odio en el mundo.

"Ella no luce muy amante de los Slytherin si entiendes lo que digo." Siendo el tonto que era y siempre había sido James, no sólo dejo suelta su lengua, sin pensar dos veces, si no que también movió sus cejas.

La tranquila conversación de Remus y Amanda fue interrumpida repentinamente por sonidos de grito y destrucción. Remus, siendo tan inteligente, no necesito levantar sus ojos para saber que era obra de aquellas idiotas criaturas que llamaba 'amigos'. El chico suspiro profundamente y le lanzo una mirada de disculpa a la chica, que lo miraba confundida, antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse al alboroto que estaban realizando sus dos, en su opinión personal, infantiles amigos, que estaban rodando en el piso lanzándose golpes y gritando palabrotas, que ni siquiera nadie sabían que existían.

"¿Que creen que están haciendo?" Dijo Remus en su mejor voz de Premio Anual.

En el caos de la pelea sus palabras, claro está, no fueron notadas. Remus no estaba de ánimo para no ser notado. Agarro un puñado de cabello del chico que estaba encima del otro, listo para golpear otra vez y jalo sin piedad, dejando al chico quejándose de dolor. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo la pelea.

"Dije, ¿qué creen que están haciendo?" Repitio con calma, mientras jalaba el cabello de un miembro de la familia Black.

"¡Es su culpa! ¡Él me pego primero!" Grito James que trato de atacar a su enemigo, mientras este estaba imposibilitado de moverse, sólo para encontrar su precioso cabello abusado por el enojado Remus.

"James, amor, ¿parece que me importa quien comenzó esta estupidez?" Había un matiz que daba miedo en la voz del hombre lobo.

"No." James murmuro obediente.

"Y tampoco me interesa la supongo fascinante razón por la que comenzaron esto" Remus lucía una sonrisa sádica mientras jalaba con más fuerza el cabello de sus amigos.

"Debido a que estas muy complacido con tu noviecita por allá." Gruño Sirius manteniendo la vista agachada.

Por un momento eso saco de guardia a Remus pero recupero su compostura casi de inmediato.

"Porque peleas físicas o de otro tipo, no importa la razón, están estrictamente prohibidas en los terrenos del colegio, y quien comenzó no afecta el hecho de que ambos rompieran las reglas de la escuela." Comento fríamente, "¿Esta claro?"

"Si." Dijo James pero Sirius se mantuvo en silencio.

"¿Black?"

"Si." Remus recibió un gruñido por respuesta y libero a los dos chicos de inmediato con los labios fruncidos.

"Les molestaría terriblemente pasar sólo un día sin meterse en problemas." Murmuro cansado.

"Si, si, lo que sea." Sirius suspiro y luego de darse la vuelta dramáticamente, se marcho a los dormitorios, dejando a la multitud de gente que había estado mirándolos hasta ahora y a sus dos anonadados amigos atrás.

"¿Que fue eso?" Remus le pregunto a James.

"Celos, mi querido Moony. Puros celos." Potter le sonrió a su amigo.

"¿Qué?" El hombre lobo levanto sus cejas en confusión.

"No te preocupes por eso ahora. Tampoco creo que él lo entienda." Recibió una sonrisa reservada. "Deberías ir donde tu amiguita, yo me encargare de eso."

Las mejillas de Remus se sonrojaron.

"No mas peleas." Le advirtió a su amigo tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. Y si, el gran hombre lobo malvado se avergonzó por escuchar la palabra 'amiguita', incluso los lobos malvados podían ser tímidos.

"No soñaría con eso." James sonrió y marcho al dormitorio.

II

"¿Porque me pegaste?" James pregunto con voz cantarina. Y todo el mundo sabe que nada bueno sale de una voz cantarina. Nunca. Era como un mal presagio. Y tomen en cuenta que era Potter usándola, la mala suerte de seguro sería triple.

"Nohhlonhnhse." Respondió su amigo, que en estos momentos estaba boca abajo en la cama, con su rostro enterrado en una almohada.

"Oh, pero yo no hice nada para enojarte tanto, ¿no es así?" James continuo como si la respuesta que había recibido hubiera sido muy clara. "¿Y qué te pasa con Amanda? ¿Qué te hizo ella?"

"Nonneshtuhasunhntoh."

"Oh, pero si es mi asunto, después de todo, yo fui quien termino golpeado."Se quejo James dirigiéndose hacia el baño pero dejando la puerta abierta para oír a Sirius.

Sirius levanto la cabeza y fulmino con la mirada la dirección por la que James se había marchado.

"No actúes como si no hubieras golpeado de vuelta, maldito cabeza de cuerno."

"Por supuesto que lo hice, no me diste otra opción." James regreso y le sonrió a su amigo obviamente tratando de hacerlo enfadar. "De todas maneras, no cambies el tema, ¿qué te hizo Amanda para enojarte tanto?"

Y para ser sinceros James no necesitaba la respuesta porque ya la sabía, sólo era divertido ver sufrir a su amigo.

"Ella sólo… ella es estúpida y tonta, está bien, ¡No necesito una razón para que me desagrade!" Discutió Sirius dándole un buen argumento… si tenías cinco años.

"Eres muy maduro."

"Púdrete, Potter."

"Alguien está en negación." dijo James y sonrió.

"¿Qué?" Sirius pregunto confundido.

"Espera." James ladeo la cabeza. "No me digas que aun estas en el punto en que estás en negación sobre la negación."

"¿Qué?"

"Oh, por Merlín."

III

Mientras James trataba de explicarle a Sirius como estaba funcionando todo en su cabeza ahora (y haciendo un maravilloso trabajo), Remus estaba siendo acorralado por Amanda Brown en un oscuro salón de clases. No sabía que se sentía mas mal, recorrer el castillo en la noche, sin sus amigos a su lado, o que le estuvieran sacando la ropa pieza a pieza. Cuando Amanda alcanzo un área en particular que Remus de seguro _no_ quería que ella tocara, nuestro querido hombre lobo repentinamente tuvo su respuesta.

IV

Mientras James trataba de explicarle a Sirius como funcionaba su mente y Amanda estaba tratando de desabotonar el último botón del pantalón de Remus, Severus estaba espiando al hombre lobo y a su 'amiguita'. Oh, Quejicus, acaso nadie te ha dicho, que debes mantener tu extremadamente grande nariz fuera de los asuntos de los demás.

V

Mientras James trataba de explicarle a Sirius como trabajaba su mente, Amanda estaba tratando de desabotonar el último botón del pantalón de Remus y nuestro grasiento amigo Severus estaba espiando, Peter dormía profundamente en una esquina de la sala común de Gryffindor. Suertudo bastardo indiferente.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Como comenzó todo a volverse una locura

I

"¿Que le sucedió a tu novia?" Le pregunto James a su amigo que lucia agotadísimo a la mañana siguiente en la mesa del desayuno.

"¿Que quieres decir?"

Oh, Lunático, estaba jugando al inocente, ¿no es así?

Ese no era su campo y lo sabían todos aquellos quienes conocían a Remus.

"No pretendas ser inocente, Lunático." James meno la cabeza, luciendo como un padre decepcionado.

"No lo soy. De verdad no tengo idea de lo que estas hablando." murmuro Remus llevando una taza de té a sus labios, luciendo indignado.

La ilusión fue arruinada por una llorosa Amanda Brown que entro con un grupo de amigas, que, por cierto, estaban lanzándole las miradas más horribles al pobre hombre lobo.

"Oh. Bueno, si tu lo dices." Potter rio mientras Remus diviso a Amanda y comenzó a ahogarse con su té poniéndose rojo.

Después de recuperar el aliento Remus miro enojado en dirección de James.

"Rompimos." Explico eventualmente.

"¡De ninguna manera!" James murmuro palabras cargadas de sarcasmo.

"¡Cállate Cornamenta!" El hombre lobo frunció el ceño y enfoco toda su atención de vuelta a su té e ignoro las miradas de furia dirigidas hacia él. El tipo de furia, que sólo podía ser convocada por un grupo de chicas furiosas.

Oh, podían mirarlo enojadas todo lo que quisieran.

"Dime que paso." Potter insistió.

"No lo hare." Remus negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno, siempre puedo preguntarle a Amanda." James miro a la chica llorosa, sentada lo más lejos posible de ellos.

"¡NO!" Grito Remus y agarro la túnica de su amigo para impedir que se moviera.

II

Sirius se rehusó a levantarse de la cama, preguntándose si alguien notaria su ausencia si no bajaba a desayunar. Sería bueno que _alguien_ lo notara. Si, de verdad sería muy bueno. _Alguien._

Sirius pensó en la conversación que había tenido en la noche con James. En negación sobre estar en negación, ¿huh?

James pensaba que lo sabía todo, cuando en realidad era bastante despistado. Bueno, eso no era sorpresa. Sirius no estaba en negación. Él había asumido sus sentimientos hace dos años, aunque, para ser sinceros, difícilmente hacia las cosas fáciles.

Ese chico Potter también estaba equivocado de por quién eran esos sentimientos. Sirius no tenía idea de cómo el chico había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba enamorado de la maldita de Amanda Brown. Vamos, claramente había declarado que quería arrancarle la cabeza, ¿no es así?

Un suspiro pesado escapo de su pecho. La rabia de ayer se había ido. En vez había sido reemplazada por desagradable amargura. Del tipo que hace como que tu corazón fuera a detenerse en cualquier momento y que tus ojos se llenen de lágrimas.

Sirius no tenía idea de por qué, pero cuando vio a un particular _alguien_ volver al dormitorio en el medio de la noche con despeinado cabello sudoroso, la corbata suelta y la camisa con botones de menos, todos sus celos (al menos en una cosa había tenido la razón James), rabia y frustración se transformaron en esta patética impotencia.

No sentía como si tuviera derecho a sentirse de esta manera. Y ese era el asunto, lo que más apestaba de todo. No podía gritar, llorar o pegarle a alguien por hacerlo sentir de esta manera. Porque no era su lugar. No tenía a nadie a quien culpar, más que a si mismo.

¿Por qué cuan estúpido podías ser para enamorarte de uno de tus mejores amigos, de tu heterosexual amigo (como había quedado claro la noche anterior)?

III

Severus Snape difícilmente era alguien, que supiera, que algunas líneas no debían ser cruzadas.

"Hola, Lupin." Saludo al joven hombre lobo con una sonrisa de sabelotodo, mientras se apoyaba en una pared afuera del Gran Comedor.

James observo a Severus con claro desagrado.

"¿Que quieres cabeza grasienta?" gruño Potter parándose entre Snape y Remus.

"¿Oh yo? Nada, nada de nada." Quejicus respondió como si nada, pero sus ojos estaban en el hombre lobo como molestándolo.

James se adelanto de manera que Remus ya no estuviera visible desde el punto de vista de Severus.

"Solo dando un amistoso 'hola'" Dijo el joven venenosamente.

James frunció las cejas en confusión y se giro a mirar a su amigo como preguntándole si sabía de que se trataba todo esto. Remus sólo se encogió de hombros, no teniendo idea, y salió de atrás de la sombra de James.

"¿Como estuvo tu noche, Lupin?" nuestro amigo de nariz larga pregunto fríamente una vez que capto los ojos del licántropo una vez más.

Las ruedas comenzaron a girar en la cabeza del inteligente hombre lobo mientras respondió con fingida amistad.

"Maravillosa. ¿Y la tuya, Severus?"

"Interesante, por decir lo menos."

Ese tono burlón en la voz de Snape sólo ayudo a Remus a formular la sospecha de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo aquí.

"Qué bueno oírlo." Sonrió acercándose y haciendo un poco a un lado a James.

"¿Y dónde está el resto de tu pequeña pandilla?" Severus miro alrededor.

"No es asunto tuyo." Respondió Remus con un peligroso tono de premio anual.

Para ser sinceros, Peter aun estaba comiendo como cerdo los panqueques del desayuno y Sirius aun no se levantaba de la cama.

"Supongo que no." Comento Snape como si no le importara y le dio a Remus otra desagradable mirada despectiva.

"Hay algo que te gustaría decir, Severus, ¿o sólo estas aquí para mirarnos sabiendo algo que nosotros los simples mortales, no sabemos?" pregunto el hombre lobo, quedándose sin paciencia. Tenía una muy buena idea de que había puesto esa sonrisa en la boca del chico grasiento y no le gustaba para nada.

James miro a su amigo sorprendido. ¿Era sólo opinión de él o Remus se había estado comportando fuera de carácter esta última semana?

"Sabes, oí una conversación fascinante anoche." Snape se enderezo y levanto una de sus no elegantes cejas.

"¿En serio? ¿Yo era parte de esa conversación?" la voz de Remus era calmada, pero sostenía un escondido desafío dentro.

"Creo que tú eras parte, si." la voz de Severus se había vuelto ahora casi maliciosa.

"Oh. Ya veo."

"Así que. Puedo preguntar, Lupin, ¿tus…amigos… saben?" El grasiento chico gruño la palabra 'amigos' como si le doliera físicamente usarla.

"Dejemos una cosa clara, Severus." Remus se acero al chico un poco más y cruzo sus brazos, y con una mirada superior le dijo, "Sólo lo dije, para deshacerme de ella. No deberías hacerte ilusiones."

Le tomo a Quejicus un momento captar el sutil comentario en la oración del hombre lobo, pero una vez que entendió su rostro se puso rojo por la furia.

"¿De qué ilusiones estas hablando? ¡Maricon asqueroso!" Grito con todas sus fuerza y de repente hubo una varita apuntada al pecho de nuestro amigo licántropo. "Repugnante…"

"¿Cómo te llamo?"

La mano de Remus con su varita se quedo helada a mitad de camino y se giro para ver dos choqueados pares de ojos observándolo. Un par obviamente pertenecía a James y el otro eran de un claramente casando Sirius parado allí con cabello alborotado, ropa desarreglada y la expresión como si hubiera visto un fantasma.


	3. Chapter 3

*Capitulo 3*: Mejor que Nothing

I

Remus sonrió con calma.

"Buenos días, Sirius."

Los ojos de Sirius casi se salieron ante la indiferencia de su amigo.

"De todas maneras, Severus, como dije antes, obviamente tu malinterpretaste la situación, por ende deberías pensar, antes de decirme cosas." el hombre lobo apunto con su varita al chico de la nariz grande. "Sólo dije lo que dije, para no herir sus sentimientos."

"Claro, Lupin, y Potter se va casar con Evans y un día tendrán cinco hijos." Snape respondió sarcástico.

"Además, Severus, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer, que pasar el tiempo acosando a la gente?" Una tímida sonrisa de medio lado cruzo el rostro de Remus.

"¡No estaba acosándote, maldito-!" Severus levanto más su varita.

"Terminen chicos." El profesor Slughorn apareció de la nada entre ellos y los chicos se quedaron helados por un segundo, antes de guardar sus varitas. "Dejare pasar esto por ahora, pero si veo de nuevo algo similar…" El profesor le dio a Severus y Remus lo que probablemente consideró era una mirada estricta, antes de marcharse.

"Vamos." James puso su mano en el hombro de Remus y lo miro a los ojos.

El hombre lobo envió una mirada de molestia en dirección de Snape pero de todos modos se dio la vuelta y se alejo, con sus dos amigos siguiéndolo de cerca.

Sirius observo como Remus tenia fruncido el ceño y los labios. Trato de entender lo que había visto, pero de verdad no pudo salir con una respuesta posible. Una vez que estuvieron lejos de Quejicus, Sirius se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que los otros dos se detuvieran y lo miraran.

"¿Que diablos fue lo que paso?"

"Si, yo también estaba preguntándome eso… ¿Lunático?" James miro a Remus.

Remus se removió incomodo bajo sus miradas.

"Uh… bueno, anoche…estaba con Amanda y nosotros… uhm estábamos besándonos, si lo ponen de esa manera…" La cara del hombre lobo se puso roja y Sirius sintió un golpe incomodo en su pecho. Claro, la información no era exactamente algo nuevo, pero oírla en voz alta era algo diferente.

"Si, oí que llegaste como a las tres de la mañana" James colaboro provechosamente.

"Y creí ver a alguien en la puerta, resulta que fue Snape." Remus se encogió de hombros inspeccionando el techo.

"¿Yyyyyyy?" Pregunto James.

"Bueno, como que no se sentía correcto así que, uhm le dije a ella que había cometido un error…"

"¿Rompiste con ella?" Grito Sirius antes de poder controlarse. De repente una pequeña chispa de esperanza se encendió dentro de él.

"Oh, sí, te perdiste esa parte, ellos rompieron, ¡debiste verla en el desayuno!" intervino James con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Remus le lanzo una mirada acusadora.

"Básicamente, ella comenzó a llorar así que como que le dije que soy gay, para que ella se detuviera." Termino con rapidez, diciendo de carrera las últimas palabras.

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritaron Sirius y James al mismo tiempo.

"Entre en pánico, ¿okay?!" Remus grito a la defensiva.

"¿Así que le dijiste que eres gay? ¿Así de fácil? ¿Acaso eres tan estúpido?" Dijo James con incredulidad cargando su voz.

"Bueno…si." El licántropo agacho la cabeza, sonrojado.

"¿Lo eres?" Pregunto Sirius obviamente tenso. Su voz sonaba forzada y desigual incluso para sus propios oídos, pero tienen que comprender, necesitaba, _casi físicamente saber_.

"¿Que soy qué?" Remus levanto la mirada.

Sirius alejo la mirada y metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

"¿De verdad eres gay?"

James se quedo con la boca abierta. Remus se puso rígido.

"No." Dijo ahogado.

Sirius se mordió el labio. Quería gritarle a su amigo, decirle que la gente simplemente no decía cosas así, si no eran ciertas. Además, nuestro querido Canuto, se sentía totalmente estúpido por ilusionarse sin razón. Sin embargo, se trago cada sentimiento que no fuera necesario.

"Oh."

Bueno, al menos trato.

"De todas maneras," James dijo mirando de manera extraña a Sirius, "¿Por qué rompiste con ella? Quiero decir, vamos, ella no era un mal partido."

"Es sólo que no la veo de esa manera." Remus se encogió de hombros.

"¡Lo entiendo, te gusta alguien más!" James sonrió sugestivamente.

"No."

"¡Sí!"

"¿No crees que es algo que yo debo decidir?"

"¡Te gusta alguien! Oh ¿esa es la razón por la que has estado actuando tan extraño últimamente?"

"No estoy actuando extraño, James."

"¡Si, lo estás haciendo!"

"Me iré… a la biblioteca." Interrumpió Sirius y se marcho rápidamente con sus ojos en el piso.

"¿Sirius?" Llamo Remus.

"No te molestes." dijo James.

"¿Huh? Pero va a la biblioteca. ¡Sirius nunca va a la biblioteca!"

"Si, es sólo que… déjalo tranquilo, ¿okay?"

II

"Así que," dijo James después de finalmente encontrar a Sirius en la Lechuceria, "Pudiste encontrar un lugar mejor para esconderte."

"No estoy de ánimo, James." murmuro Sirius en tono monótono.

"Que mal." James se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo, "Sabes, estaba convencido de que saltarías de alegría por esto."

Sirius miro escépticamente a James.

"Lamento decepcionarte, Cornamenta."

"No lo entiendo, ella está libre- ahora puedes ir tras ella."

"¡Por la centésima vez, Potter, ella no me gusta!" grito Sirius frustrado.

"¡Sólo admítelo!"

Sirius sólo suspiro y se rindió.

"¿No deberías estar persiguiendo a Evans o algo así?"

"¿Y dejarte aquí solo revolcándote en la autocompasión sin motivo?" James lucia ofendido.

"Si, por favor."

III

"¿Has visto a James?" Peter le pregunto a Lily después de volver a la sala común.

"¿Parezco el tipo de persona a la que le importa el paradero de Potter?" Respondió ella casi indignada.

"¿Y Sirius entonces?" Peter intento de nuevo sólo para recibir una mirada fría en respuesta. "Ookay…" murmuro desanimado, "¿Remus?" trato una vez más.

La expresión de Evans se suavizo.

"Lo siento, Peter. Sin embargo, si lo encuentras, ¿podrías decirle que quiero hablar con él?"

Peter tuvo que pasar el resto de su día solo.

IV

Sirius, sin embargo, pasó el resto del día tratando de deshacerse del cada vez más molesto James. Era casi medianoche cuando Sirius logro huir a un salón al azar y esconderse.

"Juro que voy a matarlo un día de estos." Murmuro deslizándose por la pared.

"¿Quien esta ahí?" Escucho a una voz familiar llamar desde la oscuridad.

"¿Lunático? ¿Que dia….?" Una vez que Sirius ajusto sus ojos a la oscuridad vio a un extraño Remus observándolo con ojos grandes e inocentes y un mohín en sus labios… ¡¿acaso esa era una botella de whiskey de fuego en su mano?!

"¿Canuto? ¿Eres tú?" Dijo el joven hombre lobo arrastrando las palabras mientras hipaba.

Por Merlín, el precioso Premio Anual de Sirius estaba… no podía ser…

"¡Jesús!, ¿estás ebrio?"

Era una pregunta razonable dada la situación.

"No soy Jesús, Canuto, soy tu amigo, Remus."

¡Estaba ebrio! ¡Remus Lupin estaba ebrio! ¡El apocalipsis venia!

Sirius parpadeo un par de veces para asegurarse que sus ojos no estuvieran jugándole trucos.

"¡Estas ebrio!"

Era una declaración bastante razonable.

"¡Eso…eso…eso es cierto!" Remus comenzó a reír como si hubiera dicho la cosa más graciosa del mundo.

Sirius miro confundido a su amigo. De repente, noto sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración entrecortada que salía de entre sus labios separados. Y como la parte superior de la camisa de Lunático estaba desabotonada y mostraba una buena porción de piel. Y como una pequeña gota de sudor recorría su cuello lentamente, casi con cariño hasta su pecho, sólo para desaparecer dentro de la camisa.

Sirius trago en seco vacilante.

"Probablemente deberías darme eso." Sirius fue a tomar la botella de su ebrio amigo, que de seguro ya había bebido más que suficiente por una noche.

"¿Hm?" Remus murmuro confundido, pero luego noto una malvada mano que se acercaba a su mejor amigo de esta noche y se movió hacia atrás. "¡Mío!" Le dio una palmada al ser malo, que trataba de robarle ese maravilloso brebaje.

"Dámelo." Sirius trato de nuevo y casi cayó sobre Lunático al intentar alcanzar la botella.

"¡Noooo!" Grito el licántropo dramáticamente una vez que el whiskey estuvo finalmente en las manos del ladrón. Se lanzo hacia Sirius subiéndose sobre él y cayendo ambos al piso completamente en el proceso.

Así que allí estaba Canuto. Bajo su amigo con todo sus cuerpo presionado contra el suyo. Era una posición… interesante. No podía moverse – su cuerpo no le escuchaba. Todo lo que podía hacer era estar ahí sintiendo el calor de Remus en todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Era duro. Estar ahí, quiero decir. O quizás otra cosa.

"¡La atrape!" Remus grito victoriosamente al tomar la botella de la mano de Sirius. Se apoyo en sus brazos, así que sus cuerpos quedaron a algunos centímetros aparte y miro a Canuto.

"¡Eso no fue bueno, eres un mal chico!" le dijo arrastrando completamente las palabras, a un asombrado Sirius antes de ver de la botella y mirar de nuevo a Sirius. "¡Eres lindo!" Exclamo Remus en voz infantil, como si hubiera visto un arcoíris.

V

Esa noche mientras arrastraba a Remus Lupin a su cama, Sirius decidió que tenía más auto control del que habría imaginado. Primero, Remus aun estaba vestido y, créanme cuando dijo esto, ese era un gran logro en el control de Sirius.

"¿Que sucede contigo últimamente?" Murmuro Sirius mas para sí mismo que para su medio consiente amigo, "Chicas, peleas con Quejicus, embriagarte…" Meneo la cabeza incrédulo mientras le sacaba los zapatos y los calcetines a su amigo.

"Solitario. Estoy so-litario." El inesperado hipo sobresalto a Canuto, que no estaba esperando una respuesta. "Todos tiene alguien que los quiere, yo no." Considerando al cantidad de alcohol que Remus había consumido (Sirius había encontrado tres botellas vacías de whiskey de fuego), la gramática tenía que irse tarde o temprano. "Así que Amanda me pregunto, y fue como: 'es mejor que nothing'"

"¿Quién es Nothing?" Sirius pregunto confundido, "Y en todo caso,_ yo_ te quiero Lunático."

"No es lo mismo." Recibio una queja en respuesta.

Sirius suspiro y se froto los ojos cansado. Esta noche había usado un año de control.

"Creo que no, ¿cierto?"

Silencio.

"Sabes Lunático, de verdad te quiero. Mucho. Como totalmente enamorado, podría decirse." Sirius de repente se sintió golpeado, las palabras salieron de su boca sin control, "De verdad, de verdad te quiero. Es sólo que… si tú sólo aceptaras que yo sienta de esta manera para mí sería suficiente. En realidad, yo no pido mucho." Se apresuro en añadir.

Silencio. Más silencio. Y entonces su confesión sincera fue recibida por un ronquido.

Sirius encontró la situación trágicamente graciosa, no pudo evitar la risa que escapo de su boca.

"Para un chico inteligente, eres terriblemente denso; ¿sabías eso, Lunático?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Como Lily se involucro en todo este desastre**

I

La semana siguiente todo volvió a la normalidad. Más o menos. Después de un día de enormes jaquecas Remus estuvo de pie y bien. Es innecesario decir que no recordaba mucho de lo sucedido el sábado. También se juro a si mismo nunca más beber. Jamás. Aparte de eso Remus estaba completamente bien.

Mientras tanto, Sirius estaba lejos de ser feliz. Después de haber pasado el domingo cuidando a su amigo de su resaca, tenia sentimientos encontrados, que lo tenían entre feliz y decepcionado de que un particular hombre lobo se hubiera quedado dormido justo en un momento tan importante. Que pudo ser muy importante, pero eso sólo daba vueltas en su cabeza.

Aunque todo este asunto sirvió de algo bueno, Remus al parecer por ahora parecía haber vuelto a su comportamiento de Premio Anual. Oh y Sirius se había dado cuenta que- enfurruñarse, preocuparse, y dramatizar no te llevaban a ninguna parte.

Bien por ti, Canuto.

II

"Oh sí, eso me recuerda, ¿Peter me dijo que querías hablar conmigo?" Lupin miro a Lily desde el ensayo de DCAO en el que estaban trabajando. La biblioteca estaba más tranquila de lo normal, eran los únicos allí, ya que los demás habían ido a ver una partida de Quidditch entre Hufflepuff y Slytherin.

"Si." Ella lucia inquita, "Sobre lo que sucedió con Amanda…"

"Oh, sobre eso." Dijo Remus y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

"Um… Remus, ¿estás bien?" Lily vacilo en preguntar como si no fuera su asunto hacerlo.

"Estoy bien, Lily, sin importar lo que hayas oído, no deberías tomarlo en serio." El hombre lobo trato de captar sus ojos verdes con sus ojos ámbar.

"Es sólo… tu… oí algo que dijeron las chicas y para que sepas, se está esparciendo por todos lados." Evans lucía seriamente incomoda ahora. Estaba mirando a todos lados menos a él.

"No soy gay, Lily," Remus rio al comprender finalmente porque ella lucia tan incómoda.

"Oh." Ella lo miro a los ojos, "Pero aun así, no importa. Para mí, quiero decir. Somos amigos, sin importar lo que pase."

Se quedo helado. Las palabras parecían extrañamente familiares. Tocaron algo en su interior y de repente se sintió muy cálido.

"Gracias." Le sonrió y Lily lo miro asombrada. Era raro ver esa sonrisa sincera en sus labios. "Estoy bien,"

"Oh, bueno, es que hay un montón de rumores esparciéndose - "

"Esta bien, en realidad no me importa lo que tengan que decir." Él la interrumpió y sus ojos estaban brillando ligeramente.

Lily Evans no podía evitarlo. De verdad no podía. Su corazón se acelero y sintió que el calor se propagaba a sus mejillas. Ahora apresúrate antes que él llegue a conclusiones falsas, no es como que a ella le gustara el chico. Era sólo que… después del verano él había crecido unas cuantas pulgadas y su cabello estaba más largo y blanqueado por el sol, dándole esas pequeñas mechas rubias. Y sus ojos que parecían oro fundido ahora lucían más solemnes, si es que eso era posible. Y a veces tenia esta calmada aura protectora a su alrededor, que la hacía sentir cálida y segura. No es como si él fuera el mas buenmozo de los chicos de alrededor (sin embargo era buen mozo, nadie podía discutirlo), él era sólo _alguien especial._

¡Pero, Merlín, por supuesto que ella no era la única que lo había notado! Si Remus observara un poco más, vería miradas anhelantes de chicas (y no solo de ellas) y sonrisas coquetas cuidadosamente colocadas. Pero, claro está, Lupin, siendo Lupin, era casi inalcanzable, por lo tanto, cuando Amanda se atrevió a preguntarle directamente que saliera con ella (¡Oh cielos!) y él accedió, hubieron muchos estudiantes sorprendidos y decepcionados alrededor.

Cuando rompieron, un día después, Lily fue la única en encontrarlo extraño. Todas las chicas decían cosas como 'ya lo sabía', 'y por eso es así'. Al decir, lo que dijo, les dio una justificación, sin importar si era verdadera o falsa, de porque no estaba interesado.

Si eso continuaba, Remus sería titulado como 'gay' por el resto del año escolar y a ella no le gustaba la idea que su amigo, fuera víctima de falsos títulos.

"¡Lunático!" el cómodo silencio fue interrumpido por, en opinión de Lily, la segunda voz mas desagradable en la historia de Hogwarts. "Lunático, ¡¿porque estas estudiando en un momento como este?!"

Un terriblemente emocionado Sirius Black se acerco presuroso hacia ellos, con ropa de exterior, chispas frescas de lluvia en el pelo y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Canuto?" Remus sonrió.

De repente, Sirius se detuvo y capto la atmosfera. Miro con rapidez entre Evans y su amigo. Lily habría jurado que vio que los labios de Sirius se inclinaron hacia abajo ligeramente.

"¿Canuto?"

"¡Oh, uhm… Hufflepuff gano! ¡Ellos ganaron!" Volvió a sonreír como loco en un instante. De repente agarro la mano de su amigo licántropo y se lo llevo, el chico trastabillando tras él.

Lily noto la mirada que Sirius le dio antes de irse, ella pensó que debió ser la mirada más desagradable que alguien le hubiera dado en su vida. Ella se quedo allí con los ojos bien abiertos. Para mala suerte de Sirius (o quizás suerte) Evans no caía bajo la categoría de gente _densa_. Y una sospecha nació.

III

Camino a la sala común, Sirius tuvo que pelear consigo mismo para no dramatizar todo otra vez.

"¿De qué estaban hablando tu y Evans?" Pregunto lo más calmado que pudo.

"Bueno, aparentemente, ahora todas las chicas saben que soy un maricon." Dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

Sirius miro de medio lado a su amigo. El corazón le dio un golpe doloroso.

"Tu no pareces estar- "

"No lo estoy. No lo considero una tragedia. Me han dicho cosas peores y mas ofensivas; rumores entre chicas sobre mi sexualidad no es el fin del mundo, Sirius." Remus se giro a mirarlo y Sirius vio destellos de diversión en los ojos del hombre lobo, "Además, me lo traje a mí mismo, ¿no es así?"

Sirius se encontró sonriendo suavemente.

IV

Sirius observo dormir a Remus en el sillón al lado del fuego, sobre una pila de libros. Y se sintió espeluznante al hacerlo.

V

Lily observaba a los dos chicos abrazados con comodidad, ambos dormidos profundamente, desde una esquina. Ella vio como los brazos de Sirius lograron envolverse alrededor del torso de Remus, aunque su parte inferior estaba en el piso, torciendo su cuerpo de una manera que se veía muy incómoda. Vio como Sirius frotaba su nariz contra el pecho del otro chico de tanto en tanto y suspiraba. Y como las manos de Sirius se aferraban con fuerza a la túnica de su amigo, sus nudillos bancos. También vio el libro que yacía a un lado de la cabeza de Remus, que le dio la idea de que el chico se había quedado dormido estudiando y que no sabía de la presencia de Sirius junto a él.

"Evans, no es de buena educación espiar a las personas, pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no es así?" Un susurro en su oreja la hizo saltar y casi dejo escapar un grito, pero una mano en su boca se lo impidió.

"¿Potter?" Murmuro sacudiéndose la mano de él, "¿Que estas-?"

"No, ¿qué estas tu haciendo aquí?" la interrumpió James y un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Lily. Su tono era frio y eso era bastante inusual, cuando él le hablaba.

"Sólo estaba-" ella comenzó y por primera vez desde entrara a Hogwarts deseo que los ojos de James se suavizaran de una vez, como siempre lo hacía, cuando la miraba.

"Sólo nada… no tiene nada que ver contigo, márchate." Él dio un paso atrás y metió las manos en sus bolsillos, luego le hizo un gesto hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

"¡¿Que-…Que quieres decir con que no tiene nada que ver conmigo?! ¡Él… él es mi amigo!" ella susurro gritando, la extraña tensión entre ella y Potter y la sensación de que no comprendía algo la estaban afectando.

"¿Lo es? ¿Y Sirius?" los ojos de James estaban desprovistos de cualquier emoción, "Dije que te fueras."

"¿Qué es esto? ¿No confías en mi?" Ella dijo acusadora.

"_Estoy _enamorado de ti, Evans, pensé que te había dejado claro eso. Pero esta vez no es _mi_ lugar otorgar confianza o no." los ojos de Potter se posaron en los chicos dormidos, "Y _él _no es _tu amigo, _así que márchate."

"Yo-"

James ni siquiera la escucho. Se dio la vuelta y se marcho después de darles una última mirada a sus amigos.

Lily se sintió irreal. Esto simplemente era demasiado extraño.

"¿'Evans', huh?"

VI

Peter estaba soñado con la Navidad. La cena de Navidad para ser exacto. Ni siquiera noto que James entro a la habitación, murmurando todo tipo de palabrotas, de alguna de las cuales ni siquiera el mismo Potter sabía el significado.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Como te sientes sobre Robert Jorkins

I

"Buenos días, Remus." Robert Jorkins le sonrió con confianza a nuestro amigo licántropo. "¿Te molesta si te me uno?" Hizo un gesto al espacio desocupado junto a Remus en la mesa del desayuno.

El chico, bastante sorprendido por haber sido interrumpido en su lectura, se encogió de hombros y miro al otro chico confundido.

"¿Que estás leyendo?" Robert sonrió aparentemente ajeno a las miradas de asombro que estaba recibiendo de los otros tres merodeadores y se sentó con una pierna a cada lado de la banca.

"Uhm…" Remus observo al chico de ojos verdes tratando de entender porque estaban hablando en primer lugar, viendo que eso nunca había ocurrido antes. "Sólo estoy revisando el contenido de hoy para Pociones

"Bien." Robert asintió y se apoyo contra la mesa con una actitud relajada. "Aunque no lo necesitas, ¿cierto? Siendo el mejor de la clase y todo eso." Dijo, mirando intensamente a Remus, cosa que no calzaba con la manera relajada en la que se comportaba.

"Pociones es mi peor materia." Respondió simplemente Remus.

"Y aun así te va muy bien. De verdad estoy celoso de tu inteligencia."

"No en serio… quiero decir, yo-…" murmuro Remus sorprendido.

Robert le sonrió alentadoramente.

"Te pediría que me enseñaras, pero sé que soy una causa perdida." Sonrió y se sentó derecho, de esta manera acercándose más a Remus.

"Todo es cuestión del esfuerzo que pongas en eso." Remus respondió con el corazón.

"Esa es una buena cosa para creer." Los ojos de Robert brillaban intensamente.

Había algo inusual en la forma en que estaba mirando a Remus. El hombre lobo trato de ubicar esa mirada, pero lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue 'algo bastante similar a admiración'.

"Bueno- " la voz de Sirius sonó de forma inesperada encima de ellos, haciendo que Robert saltara ligeramente, "Ese es _nuestro _Lunático."

Cualquiera podía oír el no ligero énfasis en la palabra 'nuestro' y mientras no era exactamente lo que Sirius quería decir, de seguro entrego el mensaje.

Tormentosos ojos grises se posaron en lo verdes en una mirada de desafío. Remus sintió como si estuviera sentado entre dos perros salvajes, repentinamente enseñando los dientes. Cosa que era altamente irónica.

"Ah, _Sirius Black_, ¿sí?" La voz de Robert de repente se tiño con un matiz desagradable.

Sirius asintió ligeramente y una vez más se miraron.

James observo la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, completamente entretenido.

"De todas maneras… me estaba preguntando si quizás, a ti te gustaría salir conmigo- " Robert poso sus ojos nuevamente en Remus.

"A él no le gustaría." Sirius interrumpió enojado.

"Eso tiene que decidirlo él." Respondió Robert sin siquiera molestarse de alejar sus ojos del ahora confundido Remus, "Como estaba diciendo, quizás-"

"No ira." Gruño Sirius poniéndose de pie.

"De que estas-"

Sacaron sus varitas.

"¡Él ni siquiera juega para ese esquipo!"

"¡eso no fue lo que escuche!"

II

"¿James?" Murmuro Remus en su camino a clases desde la enfermería, donde dejaron a Sirius con la nariz sángrate y a Robert con un ojo morado.

"¿Si Lunático?" Respondió James.

"¿Que sucedió?"

"Celos, puros celos." Potter se encogió de hombros con esa pequeña sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios.

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"No tomes esto de mala manera, Lunático, pero jamás pensé que serias tan popular."

III

"¡Exijo una explicación!" practico Evans para sí misma mientras hacia su ronda de Premio Anual.

"¿Qué?" Remus apareció frente a ella con una mirada de curiosidad.

"¡Nada, sólo hablaba conmigo misma!" Con rapidez Lily, sus mejilla sonrojándose.

"Oh," dijo Remus, pero ella pudo ver la diversión en sus ojos y la leve sonrisa en sus labios.

"Así que… ¿por casualidad ha visto a James por ahí?" Pregunto ella, mientras él comenzó a caminar a su lado.

Remus se detuvo de golpe. Mirándola con la boca abierta.

"¿Qué?" ella murmuro autoconsciente.

"¿Si he visto a _James _por ahí?" Repitió él lentamente.

"Bueno, sí, eso fue lo que dije." Lily asintió seria.

"Uh…" Asombrado, Remus se quedo sin palabras, "Si, él probablemente esta con Sirius en la enfermería."

"Entonces iré para allá." Ella le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de prácticamente salir _corriendo_.

Remus observó a Evans que se alejaba preguntándose si la había oído bien y si ella de verdad iría en busca de _James._

"Que día…"

IV

"No puedo creer que dejaras que él te diera una contusión. ¡Una contusión, amigo!" James meno la cabeza en desaprobación.

"Si, James, _yo_ lo deje. Voluntariamente. ¿En serio?" Sirius rodo sus ojos sarcásticamente, mientras estaba acostado en una cama en la enfermería, comiendo una rana de chocolate.

"Quiero decir, vamos, era un miserable Hufflepuff, deberías sentirte avergonzado." Potter suspiro exagerado.

"Púdrete, Cornamenta, no volverá a pasar. La próxima vez, él estará fuera de combate, antes que pueda decir 'ayuda'." Bufo Sirius.

"¿La próxima vez?" Los ojos de James tomaron un brillo misterioso.

"Si, no esperaras que lo deje salirse con la suya, ¿no es así?" Sirius miro a su amigo que estaba sentado en la cama al lado de la suya.

"¿Que se saliera con la suya con pegarte?" Potter coloco su pregunta inteligentemente.

"No, salirse con la suya en…si, con pegarme." Sirius espero que su vacilación no hubiera sido notada, pero ese no fue el caso. Por suerte para él, James fingió que no había notado nada.

"De todas maneras, en realidad no entiendo una cosa." Dijo James mirando a la distancia.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Porque te enojaste tanto en primer lugar?" La mirada de James de repente atravesó a Sirius.

Y por un momento Sirius habría jurado que James lo sabía todo, pero casi de inmediato desecho esa noción, porque era simplemente imposible, ¿cierto?

"Uh… es sólo que… estaba seduciendo a Remus, ¿acaso no te molesta ni un poco?" Sirius casi se estremeció ante sus propias palabras.

"¿Oh? ¿Y qué pasa con eso? Jamás pensé que fueras un homofóbico, Canuto." James meneo la cabeza luciendo decepcionado, aunque en realidad no se había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo.

"No lo soy, pero… quiero decir…" Sirius trato de encontrar palabras para defenderse, pero su mente no pudo encontrar ninguna excusa, que fuera cuidadosa y lo suficientemente vaga para no delatarlo.

"_Yo,_" dijo James en voz alta, "por ejemplo, no tendría problemas con eso. No que Remus lo sea, aparentemente, ya que lo niega, pero si lo fuera… quiero decir, gay, no me molestaría."

Las palabras de Potter no estaban en realidad dirigidas a Remus Lupin en ese momento. Le lanzo una breve mirada a Sirius y noto que estaba observando sus manos de manera aprensiva.

"Sí, creo que tienes razón. Sería un poco raro, si pudiéramos aceptar el hecho de que él es…bueno, tú sabes, pero no pudiéramos aceptar el hecho de que es gay. Teóricamente hablando, por supuesto." Murmuro Sirius por lo bajo, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz por la reacción de James.

"Por supuesto." James asintió con gravedad, tratando de esconder una sonrisa. "¿Canuto?"

"¿Si?"

"... ¿Cómo están las cosas con Amanda?" James sonrió.

Sirius tuvo que forzarse para contener un gruñido.

"Te dije que yo-"

"¡JAMES POTTER, EXIGO UNA EXPLICACION!... Oh, hola Black." Evans irrumpió con su cabello rojo enmarcando sus determinados ojos verdes.

V

Remus Lupin iba caminando por los pasillos con su nariz en un libro, pensado que quizás, debería visitar a Sirius mas tarde. No que sintiera pena por él, porque obviamente, había sido su propia culpa, por meterse en peleas.

A veces Remus se preguntaba, cuan fácil sería su vida si su amigo tratara de actuar maduro aunque fuera una vez, pero luego se dio cuenta que de esa manera, no sería divertido.

Sirius normalmente no necesitaba muchas razones para resolver las cosas con los puños, pero esta vez fue extraña aun para él. Remus cerró el libro y se froto el puente de la nariz, deseando que todos dejaran ya de actuar tan extraño. Sirius y sus cambios de humor, James y sus miradas como si _supiera algo _y… ¿qué le había pasado hoy a Evans?

Remus deseo retroceder el tiempo un par de semanas para terminar todo este desastre del 'maricon'. Así que Amanda fue un error, pero incluso Remus tenía permitidos unos cuantos errores de vez en cuando, ¿no es así?

Al ver a Robert Jorkins dirigiéndose hacia él, con un parche en su ojo izquierdo, Remus deseo poder desaparecer, porque ya podía oler los problemas, aunque estaba lejos.

VI

Peter estaba tratando de escribir su ensayo de Pociones, que le habían dado temprano, como castigo por casi hacer volar la clase, con su súper bien hecho elixir. Gruño y maldijo por lo bajo al libro frente a él. Estúpido profesor Slughorn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Como algo calzo **

I

Remus estaba escondido tras una estatua. Casi tenía miedo de respirar y estaba lo mas quieto posible. Sus ojos ámbar observaban cuidadosamente su alrededor para ver si el peligro había pasado.

"¿Que estás haciendo?" Un susurro en su oído hizo que su corazón se detuviera y se dio la vuelta con rapidez.

"Sirius," Siseo, "Pensé que aun estabas en la enfermería,"

"No, me echaron temprano, algo sobre clases y eso." Sirius se encogió de hombros y respiro profundamente al mirar sus cuerpos, que estaban a unos centímetros de distancia.

"Hm." murmuro Remus y se giro para seguir observando algo.

"¿Así que, que estás haciendo?" Sirius sonrió divertido antes los hombros caídos de su amigo y sus labios apretados.

"Jorkins, estoy evitando a Jorkins." Murmuro el hombre lobo distraído y Sirius se pregunto si había notado que mientras hablaba había dado unos pasos atrás y ahora su espalda estaba presionada contra el torso de Sirius.

"¿Oh?" Sirius sonrió, "¿Y por qué?"

"No puedo… quiero decir, él ha estado siguiéndome y está convencido de que si digo no, significa quizás y que quizás significa si… oh Merlín, es molesto… quiero decir, estoy seguro que es un chico agradable, es sólo que no es mi ti-… ¡que estoy diciendo! Simplemente no soy gay… él esta molestándome seriamente y… ¡AH!" Remus termino sus divagaciones con un gruñido frustrado haciendo que Sirius sonriera ante sus mejillas coloradas y ojos brillantes.

Sirius se permitió pensar por un momento que esto era agradable- la forma en que el cuerpo de Remus se apoyaba sin querer contra él mientras el chico se quejaba enojado sobre ese estúpido de Robert Jorkins. Se sentía especial, de alguna manera, porque sin importar lo molesto que llegaba a ser Sirius algunas veces, Remus nunca lo evitaba, en vez de eso lo soportaba con una pequeña sonrisa paciente en los labios, una que nadie más llegaba a ver.

"¿Remus?" Llamo Robert doblando una esquina completamente rojo, como si hubiera corrido una milla, "¿Reeemus?"

"¿Tu _literalmente_ huiste de él?" Sirius ahogo una risa incrédula.

"Cállate." Remus dejo escapar un desesperado gemido y de repente se encontraron presionados, cara a cara, con la mano de Remus en la boca de Sirius.

Sus ojos se entrelazaron y Sirius sintió que su corazón daba saltos.

Orbes doradas se alejaron de las grises y Remus giro la cabeza para ver si habían sido notados.

"¡Reeeeeemuuuuuuuuuuus!" Sirius escuchó gritar al maldito Hufflepuff, pero esta vez sonó más lejos.

El hombre lobo suspiro aliviado y dejo caer todo su cuerpo contra Sirius.

"Eso estuvo cerca." Murmuro y antes que Sirius se diera cuenta la frente de Remus estuvo apoyada cansadamente en su hombro.

Se sintió agradecido por la mano de Remus sobre sus labios, porque sabía que si ese no hubiera sido el caso podría haber dejado escapar algo innecesario. Sirius se quedo parado allí con la sangre resonándole en los oídos y sintiendo su piel electrizada. Su corazón se rehusaba a disminuir la velocidad. Tenía la boca seca. Sus manos y piernas le temblaban. Tenía los ojos cerrados con la esperanza de que el otro chico no notara todas las emociones recorriéndolo.

"¡Lo siento!" Los ojos de Remus se levantaron repentinamente y se alejo con rapidez de Sirius liberando su boca.

"Esta bi-" trato de decir Sirius, pero hizo una mueca dolorosa cuando su voz se quebró a la mitad de la palabra.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Algo calzo. Sirius sintió con seguridad que algo calzo entre ellos. La intensidad de sus miradas era casi insoportable, pero ambos siguieron mirándose como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Sirius mordió el interior de su mejilla y Remus contuvo el aliento.

"Uh…yo umm…deberíamos irnos… uh… no quiero llegar tarde…si…" El hombre lobo se dio la vuelta abruptamente, tropezando en el pasillo con torpeza.

Le tomo a Sirius unos momentos calmarse lo suficiente para seguirlo y para cuando lo hizo el color rojo en las mejillas de Remus, aunque no tan intenso como el suyo, reconoció Sirius, le dio a nuestro querido Canuto esperanza de que, quizás, sólo quizás, por algún tipo de accidente Remus sintió que _algo calzo_ entre los dos.

"Uhm, Lunático, creo que debemos ir en dirección opuesta…"Sirius forzó a las palabras salir de su boca, cuando finalmente recordó que debían ir a Herbologia.

"Ya sabía eso," respondió Remus a la defensiva y dio la vuelta.

II

James observo como todas las cosas de sus amigos ese día parecían caer de sus manos, cuando estaban cerca y las rápidas miradas secretas intercambiadas. Estaba genuinamente interesado en que había causado esta molestia general, que uno prácticamente podía ver radiando de ellos.

"¿Que sucedió?" James le pregunto a Remus, cuando dejo caer la pluma por tercera vez en la clase.

"¿Hm?" Respondió su amigo distraído, antes de volver a tomar notas furiosamente.

"¿Qué les pasa a ti y a Sirius hoy, quiero decir?" Potter sonrió ante el comportamiento nervioso de Remus.

"Bueno…" Lunático lo pensó por un momento, "Nada." Respondió con honestidad y se sintió aliviado de decir eso, como si hubiera descifrado algo muy importante. "Nada." Sonrió para sí mismo.

James sin embargo se dio cuenta que había cometido un error al preguntar. Verán, Lunático había estado a punto de tener una revelación, eso era claro, pero ahora Potter tuvo la mala sensación de que Remus ahora simplemente desecharía lo sucedido hoy.

"Sí, bueno _ambos _han estado actuando medio raro."

"No es nada."

"Oh."

James frunció el ceño y la mala sensación aumento.

III

"Cornamenta, saca a tu novia de mi espalda, ella ha estado molestándome desde que huiste de ella en la enfermería." Se quejo Sirius recién habiéndose deshecho de Lily Evans y su molestoso 'Donde esta Potter', 'Necesito hablar con él'.

"¿En serio?" James se sintió extrañamente feliz por eso. "Si hubiera sabido que era tan fácil que ella comenzara a perseguirme, lo habría hecho hace tiempo." Sonrió apoyándose atrás en la silla de la biblioteca, que era, se atrevía a decir, algo ingenioso de su parte, porque ninguna persona que pensara lógicamente buscaría a James Potter en la biblioteca, cosa que hacia este el lugar perfecto para esconderse. "A propósito, _Sirius_, ¿que estas haciendo en la biblioteca?"

"¿Que fue lo que le hiciste a ella? ¿Yo? Es sólo… nada." Pero James noto la manera en que los ojos de Sirius se posaron en el chico de ojos dorados sentado en una esquina, prácticamente enterrado en libros.

"Bueno eso es simple, Canuto, creo, en realidad fui _desagradable_ con Evans."

Sirius jadeo como si James hubiera dicho lo indecible, cosa que había hecho en realidad.

"¿Desagradable?"

"Desagradable." confirmo James.

Una idea comenzó a formarse en la esquina más oscura de la conciencia de Sirius. Una idea que no era correcta y Sirius debió darse cuenta, porque era un hecho conocido que todos los planes de James Potter raramente terminaba bien.

"¿Entonces porque te estás escondiendo ahora?" Sirius fue bastante inteligente para ver la falla en esto.

"Lily asusta cuando está enojada." murmuro James haciendo un mohín como si tuviera dos años.

IV

"¡Remus!" Robert Jorkins apareció de la nada frente a nuestro querido hombre lobo, cuando salía de la biblioteca.

Veras, a Remus le habían dicho unas chicas Hufflepuff que Jorkins estaba en práctica de quiditch y había esperado poder colarse a la sala común Gryffindor, antes que terminara, así evitando el posible encuentro. Claramente, las informantes de Remus se equivocaron sobre el horario.

"Hola," Remus respondió vacilante, mirando alrededor sin esperanza de una posible salvación.

"Así que, sobre la cita-"

"Mira, Robert, se que tu eres-"

"Pero si me dieras una opor-"

"No, no lo cre-"

"Pero es sólo una ve-"

"No es una buena idea-"

"Pero en realidad-"

"_¡No me gustan los chicos_!" El emitido grito de agravación salió de la boca de Remus antes de poder hacer algo para evitarlo.

La gente en el pasillo se giro a mirarlos.

Sirius que había seguido a Remus al salir de la biblioteca se quedo helado.

V

"Por lo menos el asunto del rumor esta arreglado." Dijo James divertido por su avergonzado amigo.

"Bueno…si." Accedió Remus.

"Aunque una pregunta aun esta sin responder," balbuceo Peter.

"¿Hm?" Los otros dos lo miraron interrogadoramente.

"¿Porque Sirius esta enfurruñado solo en un rincón?"

"Muy buena observación, querido Colagusano, en realidad una muy buena observación…" comento James sabiamente. "¡¿Oye Canuto?!" Llamo a Sirius, que actualmente estaba sentando en el piso con los labios fruncidos, "¿Que se te enterró en el culo y murió?"

"Nada." Sirius respondió con un bufido.

"Pensé que los rumores no te molestaban, cito: 'Él no juega para el otro equipo'. Eso se lo dijiste a Robert Jorkins ayer al desayuno." Potter se acomodo los anteojos sonando muy serio.

"Eso fue cuando pensé… y entonces…no importa." El aura de molestia alrededor de Sirius aumento e hizo un mohín, como hacia James normalmente, cuando la cosas con Lily no andaban bien.

Si, definitivamente algo había sucedido, pensó James y miro al eternamente confundido Remus.

VI

Peter pensó que sabía lo que sucedía. Y quizás así era. Pero si James no había dicho nada, Peter de seguro no lo haría.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Cómo salir de abajo de una manta**

I

"Sirius, lo estás haciendo otra vez." Se quejo James en voz baja en una soleada tarde de sábado, mirando a Sirius de mal humor en silencio en un rincón de su dormitorio, donde no llegaba la luz.

"Pero calzo."

"¿Canuto?"

"¡Te digo que calzo!" Sirius casi sollozó y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

"Canuto, sabes que te quiero y todo eso, pero me estas asustando ahora." James dio un paso más cerca de su amigo cuidadosamente, como tratando de no dar rienda suelta al Kraken.

"James, ¿puedo decirte un secreto?" Sirius miro a Potter con ojos brillantes y triste expresión.

"¿Sirius?" James sintió que su corazón dejo momentáneamente de latir. ¿Qué iba a…?

"Lo vi. Él también sintió que calzaba."

¿Qué demonios había calzado en el cerebro de Sirius?

II

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMUUUUU UUUUUUSSSSSSSS!" el grito de James interrumpió el silencio de la biblioteca.

"Uh, James, podrías-" Remus levantó los ojos del pergamino y miró a James junto con unas chicas Gryffindor sentadas a su lado.

"No, no puedo." Agarro a Remus del cuello de su camisa y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el pasillo. En algún lugar a medio camino de la sala común de Gryffindor, Remus dejo de luchar y trato de preguntarle a su determinado amigo que estaba pasando.

"Tu." Gruño James, " Rompiste mi juguete favorito. Ahora vas a arreglarlo." Dijo cuando llegaron al dormitorio, arrojo a Lunático adentro y lanzo un hechizo de cerrojo tras él.

"¿Cornamenta?" Remus preguntó a la puerta cerrada, pero no hubo respuesta.

"¿Lunático?" El bulto en la cama de Sirius susurró.

"¿Sirius?" Él respondió y metió su mano en el bolsillo sólo para encontrar que James de alguna manera se las había arreglado para robar su varita.

"¿Remus?" Susurro una vez más el bulto.

"¿Canuto?"

"¿Remy?"

"¿Uhhh…Black?" Pregunto alejándose del bulto con la al parecer deprimente aura radiando a su alrededor.

"Remy, estoy triste." Susurro el bulto con dulzura.

"Si, ya me di cuenta." murmuro Remus para sí mismo, totalmente confundido por el comportamiento de su amigo.

"Estoy terriblemente triste." La voz de Sirius repitió con vulnerabilidad.

"¿Porque estas triste, Sirius?" trato Remus decidiendo que era seguro dar unos cuantos pasos hacia la cama de Canuto.

"Sólo lo estoy." Respondió en un suspiro.

"Bueno…" Remus pensó, tratando de encontrar una manera de terminar esta situación, "¿Que hago para que se te quite la tristeza?"

"Calzar." Sirius se sentó repentinamente tirando la manta de su cuerpo y sus ojos grises con grandes ojeras se posaron en los ojos dorados de Remus.

"¿Lo siento?" El hombre lobo ladeo su cabeza ligeramente.

"Calzar."

"Okay… y como exactamente se supone que debo…um… ¿_calzar?_" pregunto, deseando desesperadamente por un corto momento que su amigo fuera normal.

"Sólo calzar." Le explico Sirius como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

"Lo siento Canuto, me temo que no se cómo." respondió Remus como si le hablara a un niño pequeño.

"Olvídalo." Murmuro Sirius decaído y se dejo caer sobre la cama, tapándose el rostro una vez más.

"Si, deja de estar enfurruñado y lo olvidare." Remus respondió agitado.

"Como si te importara." El tono del chico era casi enojado.

"Por el contrario, me importa, Canuto." Dijo el licantropo molesto.

"Sí, claro, como sea." Respondió la voz burlona de Sirius.

"Sirius, no sé qué te sucede, pero me dices o dejas de actuar así. No puedo leer mentes y que estés enojado sin decirme porque estas enojado no nos llevara a ninguna parte." Remus trato de usar la voz de la razón, no esperando en realidad que funcionara.

"No estoy enojado contigo." Respondió una voz testaruda.

"Bueno, que bien. ¿Entonces con quien estas enojado?" el chico se froto el puente de la nariz para impedir un dolor de cabeza que se veía inminente.

"Eso."

"¿Eso qué?"

"Eso por no calzar." Se quejo Sirius.

Remus estaba seguro de que no quería ni tratar de encontrar posiblemente el sentido a este asunto de calzar.

"¿Por qué no lo haces calzar?" Sonrió tratando de seguirle el juego a su amigo.

"No puedo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no soy yo quien tiene que hacerlo calzar. Para mi calzo, ¡¿okay?!" Grito Sirius enojado haciendo que el otro chico meneara la cabeza dudando seriamente de la cordura de su amigo.

"Okay…" Remus, que ya estaba acostumbrado a la manera extraña de ser del chico sólo sonrió con paciencia.

"¿Lunático?" De repente la voz que salía de abajo de las mantas se volvió más suave.

"¿Si Canuto?" Pregunto Remus y se sentó en la cama de James que estaba al lado de la de Sirius.

"¿Me odiarías?"

"¿Porque te odiaría?"

"¿Me odiarías si te dijera?" La voz de Sirius sonaba lisiada y eso hizo estremecerse a Remus.

"¿Si me dijeras que Canuto?" Era una pequeña oportunidad para que esto funcionara.

"No puedo decirte, tengo miedo de que me odies." Sirius bufo y el aire levanto la manta donde supuestamente estaba su rostro.

"¿Derramaste tina sobre mis libros nuevamente?" Remus sonrió con suavidad pero se hizo sonar serio, sabiendo que Canuto no podía verlo.

"No." Llego la corta respuesta. "Algo peor."

"¿Fueron mis libros lastimados de alguna manera?" Adivino el joven licántropo una vez más.

"No, no tiene nada que ver con tus pertenencias Lunático." Dijo Sirius como si fuera obvio.

"Okay entonces. Si mis pertenencias están bien y si yo no seré lastimado por esto, entonces no, Canuto, no te odiaría, sea lo que sea." Dijo Remus sabiendo que había muy pocas cosas en este mundo que lo harían odiar a Sirius.

"¿Lo prometes?" Pregunto la manta.

"Bueno, en realidad no puedo prometer sin saber lo que es, Sirius, por favor se razonable."

"Creo que tienes razón."

"Sólo deberías decirme." Sugirió Remus levantando una ceja y apoyándose hacia atrás en sus manos.

"No puedo, tengo miedo."

"¿Voy a averiguarlo eventualmente?" pregunto el chico.

"No lo sé… si, probablemente." La manta se movió, indicando que Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno, entonces deberías hacerlo ahora."

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, primero, tu ya me dijiste que hay algo y eso solo me pondrá mas y mas curioso."

Un pesado silencio indeciso tuvo lugar. Remus prácticamente podía ver las dudas de Sirius.

"¿Podrías prometer tratar con fuerza de no odiarme?" pregunto una voz quebrada.

"Lo prometo." Esto era ridículo, no necesitaba prometer eso.

"Y si me odias, ¿podrías prometer no decirle a nadie sobre esto?"

"Sirius, estoy bastante seguro de que no voy a odiarte."

"Sólo promételo."

"… lo prometo… pero-"

"No. En serio."

"Sirius," Remus suspiro profundamente sintiendo la preocupación recorrer su cuerpo. Esto que hasta ahora había parecido una más de las payasadas de Sirius se estaba poniendo más preocupante de lo que había esperado, "Lo prometo" Dijo de todas maneras.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Es sólo-"

"Sirius, ¿podrías sacarte esa estúpida cosa de la cara primero?"

"¿Puedo seguir tapado?"

"Supongo que sí." Cedió el licántropo.

"Así que. Es solo que… que quizás yo… posiblemente, uh… no…"

"¿No que canuto?"

"No me gustan la chicas. No me gustan las chicas."

Remus Lupin era una de esas personas que había visto muchas cosas en su vida. Raramente se quedaba sin palabras. Pero esta vez lo hizo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su cerebro se rehusó a funcionar.

Sirius asomo su cabeza de abajo de la manta para observar la reacción de su amigo. Nada sucedio. Lunático simplemente estaba mirando hacia adelante con ojos perdidos.

"¿Lunático?"

"Así que estás diciendo que tu eres … gay."Remus al fin encontró el aliento.

"Si." Sirius asintió deseando devolver sus palabras pero sabiendo muy bien que era muy tarde para eso.

"Oh."

"Lunático lo prometiste." murmuro Sirius desesperado, mientras sopesaba la fría respuesta de su amigo.

Los ojos de Remus se aclararon mientras asimilaba la expresión de espanto en la cara de Sirius.

"Oh."

"¿De verdad Lunático? Por favor, ¿podrías decir algo más?"

"Uh."

"No es mucho mejor." Se quejo Sirius.

"Yo…

"¿Si?"

"Bueno, estoy ofendido." Remus llego a una conclusión cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho mirando acusadoramente a su amigo.

Sirius salto con rapidez de la cama un poco frenético listo para huir.

"¿Cómo pudiste Canuto? ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que te odiaría por algo como esto?" Murmuro Remus y levanto la nariz.

"¿Así que no me odias?" Sirius pregunto para asegurarse.

"Por supuesto que no, idiota." Declaro con calma Lunático.

"¿En serio?"

"En serio."

"Me asustaste." Susurro Sirius y se dejo caer a su lado apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de su amigo. Lucia exhausto.

"Sí, bueno_ tú_ me asustaste_._"

"Lo siento." Sirius no se molesto en discutir, se sentía demasiado mareado para eso, su corazón por fin disminuyendo sus latidos.

"¿Así que por esto has estado tan deprimido últimamente?" Pregunto Remus observando al visiblemente aliviado chico.

"Más o menos." Sirius vacilo.

"Hay mas." Era una declaración.

"Si, al final llega igual a esto mayormente."

Sirius no sabía si esta era una mentira o no. Sin embargo si sabía que su confesión ya había sido más que suficiente por hoy, en especial porque no había sido planeada en primer lugar.

Remus no hizo más preguntas, pensando en silencio lo orgulloso que estaba de su amigo por salir del clos- de abajo de la manta.

"Oye, no le digamos a James todavía, ¿okay?"

"¿Por qué no Canuto?"

"Sera un listillo al respecto."

III

James le frunció el ceño a la puerta sintiéndose hecho a un lado. Claro que había estado espiando, después de todo era de James de quien estaban hablando. Sabía que esto era inevitable. Pero aun así. Sentía como si su importancia y significancia en la vida de sus dos amigos había caído un poco. Sabía que era tonto de él. Y egoísta. Esos dos tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de lo que tenían al frente y cuando eso sucediera él no sería parte de eso. Pero claro está, estarían felices y al final… quizás al final todo valdría la pena. No, de seguro valdría la pena. Y siempre serian amigos. Nada cambiaría eso.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Como observar y ser observado**

I

"James, ¿por qué huyes cada vez que me vez?" Evans acorralo al pobre chico después de Pociones, "Y no creas que no lo he notado." Su voz estaba rebosante de tranquilidad pero James sabía muy bien que no debía confiar en ese tono.

"Uh, Lily, querida, de verdad debo marcharme ahora." Murmuro rogándole con los ojos a Peter que lo ayudara. Peter miro asustado a Lily y negó con la cabeza. Traidor.

"O hablas conmigo sobre esto o le pregunto a Remus, tú eliges." Ella se encogió de hombros se dio la vuelta y se observo las uñas.

"No. No lo hagas. Hablaremos." James cedió y Peter tomo eso como indicación de marcharse.

Una vez que el chico regordete doblo la esquina Lily levanto una ceja.

"Habla." Su forma de ser molestaba y atraía a Potter al mismo tiempo, haciéndolo maldecir sus hormonas adolescentes por actuar en los momentos más inapropiados.

"Sirius esta enamorado de Remus, Remus no tiene idea y es heterosexual y _tu _estas tratando de juntarlos, eso lo sé. ¿Algo más que no sepa?" Pregunto ella con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

"¿Disculpa?" James dijo indignado, "No tengo idea de que hablas." Se dio la vuelta testarudo y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Pero si lo sabes, de verdad." Continúo ella.

"Lily," De repente la testarudez dejo a James, sus hombres cayeron y se giro a mirar a la chica con ojos brillante y serios, "De verdad no creo que sea tu asunto."

A diferencia de su última discusión, esta vez la voz de James sonaba mas gentil como si de verdad le doliera negarle algo. Casi era así.

"De que estás hablando, claro que es mi asunto, ellos también son mis amigos." Los ojos de Lily repentinamente brillaron con desafío.

"Supongo que Remus lo es, pero no hablamos sólo de Remus y tu no… incluso si… es más complicado de lo que crees, ¿okay?" la voz de James prácticamente le rogaba que lo dejara en paz.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo complicado? La situación es la que es. Remus superara su imaginaria atracción hacia las chicas en el futuro próximo y vivirán felices para siempre. ¡Voila! Sólo quiero ayudar." Lily trato de convencer al chico frente a ella haciendo gestos como loca con sus brazos.

"No es así… Hay mas problemas que eso, ¿okay? Sirius tiene problemas y Remus tiene aun más. No es mi lugar decirte sobre ellos, pero quiero que sepas que los tienen. Es más frágil de lo que puedas creer- de lo que yo creí al principio." James suspiro y paso una mano por su ya alborotado cabello.

"Problemas, los superaran. Remus lo hará, él es muy listo." Bufo Lily como si James le hubiera hecho un insulto personal.

"De que estas-…espera acaso Remus te dijo…"

"Así fue. Lo hizo, ¿okay? Y no soy tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta por mi misma. Quiero decir como si _Lunático_ no fuera lo suficientemente obvio."Ella apretó los labios indignada.

"Oh,"

"Si, oh."

"Entonces te das cuenta que Remus no va sólo a-" James se sentía extraño. Al parecer la amistad de Lily y Remus era más profunda de lo que había pensado. ¿Porque de repente Remus le parecía tan lejos?

"Lo entiendo. Pero es lo que lo hace tan perfecta. Una persona que ya sabe. Que sabe y lo acepta." Lily sonrió brillante. Ella de verdad se preocupaba por su amigo, probablemente más que nadie.

"Supongo." murmuro James esa sensación de inquietud aun recorriendo su espalda.

"¿James?" Evans frunció el seño al observar al chico de cabello negro frente a ella apagarse sin previo aviso.

"Uh," Pareció reaccionar, "Entonces… aun estan Sirius y sus inseguridades."

"¿Sirius Black? ¿Inseguridades? ¿Estás seguro de que estamos hablando de la misma persona?" Lily rio incrédula.

"Oh que gracioso." James la fulmino con la mirada acusadoramente.

"Okay lo siento, lo siento." Ella meneo la cabeza comprendiendo su ánimo serio.

"Quiero decir-… de toda maneras, pensé que no aprobabas a Sirius. Sabes- con tu precioso Remus y todo eso." Comento James.

"Al principio no me agrado ni un poco, pero luego… quizás, sólo es diferente esta vez. Quizás Sirius habla en serio. No es cualquiera es _Lunático_," Ella uso el sobrenombre recordando que Sirius llama a Remus así todo el tiempo, "Dudo que Sirius se atreviera a tocar _eso_ si no hablara en serio."

James observo a Lily en asombro. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con suavidad mientras hablaba de sus amigos. Había perdido la esperanza de que Lily comprendiera, pero aquí estaba- y para ella Sirius ya no era Black, dicho con su claro tono de desprecio, no, ahora era Sirius. Así que la necesidad de protegerlo desaprecio. Estaba bien. Estaban bien.

"Así que lo que estoy oyendo es que tú crees que esta vez Sirius es actualmente seri-" Comenzó altamente divertido.

"No. ni siquiera lo intentes, James." Los suaves ojos verdes lo fulminaron con la mirada en un instante.

"Bueno amor, no podía perder la oportunidad." Dijo riendo.

"De todas maneras, si, Black no es tan malo, creo." Ella acomodo su túnica, "Estoy convencida de que ni siquiera él podría fingir _eso._"

Los ojos de James destellaron con una especie de emoción. Ella vio _eso _pero_ esto_, incluso cuando se lo había dicho tan directamente la ultima vez, _esto _no fue notado.

"Para ser un chica inteligente, eres terriblemente densa, ¿sabías eso, Lily?"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada, nada, sólo digo que puedes ayudar."

II

"Remus," Robert de alguna manera logro aparecer de la nada, como siempre, con esa sonrisa demasiado alegre en su rostro.

"Robert," Remus lo saludo educado.

"Así que, me estaba preguntando-"

"Tú no sabes cuándo parar." Intervino Sirius, de alguna manera apareciendo entre ellos.

"Black."

"Jorkins."

Sus ojos chocaron y Remus, sintiendo que venía una tormenta trato de disminuir la tensión lo más rápido posible.

"Mira, Robert, hablaremos después, estamos tarde para clases." Dijo con rapidez, llevándose a Sirius por el brazo.

Sirius lo dejo. La mano en su antebrazo fue suficiente para hacerlo olvidar que quería golpear a ese mocoso Hufflepuff. Bueno, casi.

"No estamos atrasados, ¿cierto?" Sirius pregunto tontamente.

"No, es sólo que no tengo la energía de romper peleas hoy." Dijo Remus soltándolo. Sirius contuvo un quejido ante la falta de contacto.

"Oh. No lo haría. Comenzar una pelea quiero decir."

"Claro que no." Remus meneo la cabeza, su tono indicando incredulidad.

"¡Lo juro! A menos que él hiciera algo-"

"Él en realidad nunca hace nada, a ti sólo te desagrada, Sirius, eso es todo. No es que yo entienda porque." El licántropo sonrió mientras revisaba sus bolsillos buscando algo.

"Es molesto." Bufo Sirius.

"Lo es. Pero no te ha hecho nada a _ti_." Razono Remus y sonrió victorioso al sacar un pluma de uno de sus bolsillos.

"Él…" el chico de cabello negro pensó en que decir pero decidió que era mejor no decir nada.

"Exacto." Dijo Remus levantando una ceja y mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

"¿Porque estas defendiéndolo? ¿Cambiaste de idea o algo así?" Sirius pareció recordar que una buena defensa es una buena ofensiva.

El leve rubor en la cara del chico no pasó desapercibido.

"Si, eso sería un no. Si alguien pudiera quitármelo de las manos seria genial. De hecho, tengo una idea…" Remus rio y miro a Sirius astutamente.

"No. No-oh. Ni en mil años. Aunque fuera el último hombre en la tierra, preferiría pasar el resto de mi vida con mi mano derecha." Sirius sacudió la cabeza, horrorizado.

"¡Demasiada información!" Chillo Lunático tratando de no largarse a reír.

III

Sirius observo la ligera curva en el cuello de Remus. Vio como el cabello cubría sus solemnes ojos, la manera en que su labio inferior estaba atrapado entre sus dientes, como su camisa demarcaba sus brazos. Sirius sintió que era mucho mas difícil estar así, como si cada habitación en la que entraban juntos desde que le había dicho a Lunatico su secreto, se hubiera vuelto más pequeña, opresiva, empujándolos juntos. O quizás era Lunático quien lo jalaba. O quizás eran las palabras no dichas.

Se preguntaba que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Remus.

Se preguntó si se le habría ocurrido que Sirius quizás…

A Sirius le gustaban los chicos, Remus era un chico, así que cierta pregunta parecía natural, aun así no había sido preguntada.

¿Acaso lo había pensado? ¿Quizás no quería saber?

¿Que? ¿Y si?

Todo fue aumentado. Sirius incluso deseaba que Remus se hubiera burlado en su cara, de esta manera no tendría que pasar por esto. Pero aquí estaba.

Sirius quería a Remus. Nunca había querido a alguien tanto.

Necesidad. Una increíble necesidad de estar cerca.

De tocar. De sentir. De proteger.

De ser tocado. De ser sentido. De ser protegido.

De…de decir. De decir tantas cosas que no se decían. Cosas que lo mantenían despierto en la noche.

Así que simplemente aceptando a Sirius, Remus lo acerco aún más. Mucho más que antes, cosa que Sirius no creyó fuera posible.

Antes Sirius sentía que no tenía vuelta. Ahora, sabía que no la tenía.

IV

Extrañamente, Remus se preguntaba. Se preguntaba si… si acaso.

Lo que salió como una broma sobre Robert, había sido una pregunta.

¿Quien? ¿Que importaba quién? Cuando había creído que a Sirius le gustaban las chicas no había importado… ¿no es así?

De seguro tenía que ser alguien, era sólo natural, aun así el estómago de Remus se retorció incómodo.

No eran celos. No lo era. De verdad.

V

Peter estaba sentado con sus amigos en Historia de la Magia observando. Observaba la manera en que los ojos de Sirius seguían cada movimiento que Remus hacía. La manera en que James observaba entre Sirius y Remus, como si supiera algo que no debería saber. La manera en que Evans se giraba a mirar a James con una especie de brillo conspiratorio en sus ojos.

Mayormente observaba a Remus. La manera en que lo ojos del chico se posaban en Sirius con una especie de pregunta. Y como una indomable e indescriptible emoción se iluminaba en ellos, antes de morir con rapidez.

¿Acaso Peter necesitaba decir algo?

No, pensó, por ahora, observar seria mejor.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Cómo pueden ser cálidos los sábados invernales

I

Era un hermoso sábado invernal. Realmente lo era. Tres semanas para Navidad, la primera capa de nieve estaba recubriendo la tierra.

Remus amaba el invierno. Podía leer, acurrucado en su habitación y nadie lo cuestionaría, o su décima taza de chocolate caliente. Prefería mucho más el frio al calor. La mayoría del tiempo.

Claro que despertar adolorido y además congelado, en el piso de la Casa de los Gritos no era una experiencia agradable, ¿pero cuando lo eran las trasformaciones?

Remus odiaba este tipo de días, pero ya que no podía hacer nada al respecto, raramente lo oías quejarse. Al contrario. Siempre tenía una sonrisa o decía una broma, cuando veía el rostro preocupado de sus amigos. No deberían tener que preocuparse por eso. Era su carga, no era necesario arrastrar a otras personas aún más de lo que ya habían sido arrastradas.

Siempre estaba esa inaguantable culpa cada vez que veía algún rasguño o una herida en el cuerpo de sus amigos. Le daba miedo de muerte. El pensar en hacer eso, siendo el mismo o no. Le asustaba interminablemente que algún día podría… podría cruzar… podría hacer…

Laso escalofríos recorriendo su lastimado cuerpo no tenían nada que ver con la temperatura bajo cero. Mientras yacía en el suelo helado en silencio mirando a Sirius que echaba un vistazo por la ventana a los copos de nieve afuera, se dio cuenta que esto, esto aquí era su peor pesadilla.

No, no Sirius. Marcas. Marcas sobre todo el torso desnudo de Sirius.

"¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto Remus su voz ronca y chirriando dolorosamente.

Sirius se dio la vuelta rápidamente y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro despreocupado.

"¡Estas despierto! ¡Genial!" Se acercó hacia Remus y se sentó a su lado corriendo un mechón de cabello que le cubría los ojos.

Remus noto lo gentil que eran esos dedos aunque estaban fríos.

"Estas herido." Murmuro estirando su mano hacia un corte especialmente largo en el pecho de Sirius.

Los músculos se contrajeron bajo su tacto y él retiró su mano de inmediato.

Sirius pareció tomar un tiempo para responder.

"No es así. Tú lo estas." El chico frunció el ceño mirando a su amigo licántropo. "Odio verte así Lunático. Desearía…"

Remus habría jurado que vio agua en las pestañas de Sirius, antes que el chico cerrara los ojos y luego pestañeara. Remus no entendía como Sirius seguía preocupándose por él después de resultar herido una y otra vez.

"¿Tienes frio?" pregunto Sirius después de un rato.

"Sirius, estas herido, al igual que congelado, y no estas usando nada además que parece que no dormiste en toda la noche. Porque no nos encargamos de ti primero." Dijo Remus tratando de sentarse sin gemir cuando el dolor en sus músculos pareció partirlo por la mitad. Un pequeño gemido escapo pese a su esfuerzo y los ojos grises de Sirius se nublaron más de lo normal.

"Lunático," le advirtió Sirius con dientes apretados.

"¿Que? No puedo estar aquí todo el día." El licántropo miro hacia abajo y noto que no solo estaba cubierto con una manta sino que también con la camisa y la túnica de Sirius. Se las saco ofreciéndoselas de vuelta a su amigo. Trato de ignora el dolor en su torturada piel al ser golpeada por el aire frio cuando se levantó.

Remus murmuró algunos hechizos de sanación apuntando su varita hacia el pecho de Sirius y se sintió aliviado al ver que los rasguños desaparecieron.

II

Sirius vacilante se puso su ropa, sabiendo que discutir seria inútil. Observo al otro chico cojear hacia la ventana, sus ojos recorrieron los moretones en la piel en su espalda. Exalo un suspiro tembloroso a consecuencia del frio, y de muchas otras cosa diferentes dentro de él.

La manera en que las cicatrices y las heridas marcaban la pálida piel del chico de ojos dorados era terrible, no porque luciera terrible, sino porque eran signos de lucha, de algo de lo que Sirius no podía proteger a Remus.

Y por lucir terrible… Sirius dudaba que alguna vez la piel de Remus luciera terrible. O cualquier parte de Remus. Ahora estaba especialmente convencido de eso, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de recorrer con sus ojos libremente la piel del chico. ¿Chico? Esa palabra difícilmente calzaba aquí. Después de numerosas transformaciones había estado obligado a desarrollar un cuerpo fuerte, lo quisiera o no. Y así lo hizo Remus haciendo las mañanas de Sirius después de una luna llena mucho más difíciles.

Sirius sentía su piel hormiguear en lugares previamente tocados por Remus y contuvo un pesado suspiro.

Esto no era saludable. Esto no era normal. Control era necesario y Sirius tenía que practicarlo.

"Estamos atascados aquí, ¿No es así?" Pregunto Remus y se giró a mirar a Sirius.

"Así es." confirmo Sirius.

Era un caso muy raro que Madame Pomfrey no se presentara en la mañana pero cuando eso sucedía Remus tenía que quedarse allí hasta que cayera la noche, en caso que alguien lo viera salir de allí.

Sirius deseaba poder ofrecerse a curar a Remus, como él lo había hecho con él, pero sabía que sus heridas sanarían con rapidez, debido a las cualidades del hombre lobo.

"¿Cómo están James y Peter?" Pregunto Remus.

"Están bien. Volvieron antes al castillo." Sirius se encogió de hombros. Nadie había sido lastimado esta noche. Los ligeros rasguños en el cuerpo de Sirius eran simples señales de juegos descuidados.

"Oh. ¿Porque te quedaste?" Los ojos del licántropo brillaron con curiosidad y Sirius se encontró perdido. ¿Porque? ¿Porque no lo haría?

"Siempre me quedo, ¿no es así?"

"¿Porque?"

"¿No quieres que me quede?"

Ojos dorados se abrieron ante eso.

"Por supuesto que yo… estoy feliz de que te quedaras. Es solo que no quiero que te molestes. Te ves cansado, Sirius."

Sirius sabía que Remus sentía que le tenían lastima. Sabía lo mucho que el chico odiaba esa sensación. Pero no había manera de explicarle a Remus que de verdad quería quedarse, sin decir demasiado.

"No es como tenga algo mejor que hacer Lunático."

"¿Qué hay de dormir en la comodidad de tu propia cama?" Remus respondió con amargura.

Aunque hubiera estado en su propia cama, Sirius no habría podido dormir, sabiendo que su Lunático estaría aquí solo.

"Tienes que parar esto alguna vez y dejar que la gente se preocupe." Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera atraparlas. Fueron recibidas por un silencio sorprendido. "Quiero decir, me alejas- nos alejas. ¿Cuál es el problema si quiero quedarme? Mi amigo más o menos sufrió la rotura de todo sus cuerpo para que fuera rearmado en una sola noche, ¿no crees que eso es más importante que dormir un poco?"

"Canuto, paso por esto todos los meses, no podría… quiero decir que ya estás haciendo más que suficiente, pedir más seria…" los ojos del hombre lobo estaban fijos en el piso.

"Pero no estas pidiendo. Quiero quedarme. Déjame." La renovada determinación hirvió en al venas de Sirius.

"Yo…"

"Nada, caso cerrado."

III

Después que Sirius regreso de Hogsmeade con un poco de comida de alguna manera ambos terminaron acurrucados en la ahora cálida sala.

Pese a lo malo que era, que era lo suficientemente malo como para que Sirius nunca lo admitiera, amaba cuando estaban atorados así. Quería que pasara más a menudo.

Respiro el aroma del otro chico, pretendiendo simplemente respirar profundo en sueños. Su cabeza estaba reposando sobre el regazo de Remus y sentía dedos recorriendo su cabello. Suponía que esto era lo mejor que conseguiría para ambos.

Para Sirius claro está.

Se aferró desesperado al momento, dándose cuenta que algún día, las memorias de estas quietas tardes se convertirían en sus pensamientos para continuar cuando el mundo fuera demasiado para manejar.

No había nada más que esperar de su amistad, pero hoy Sirius estaba más que feliz con eso. Por supuesto que era agridulce en la forma más dolorosa. Pero Remus estaba aquí. Seguro. Cerca. Y después de la luna llena esto parecía una bendición.

IV

Remus noto lo pacifico e inocente que el rostro de Sirius lucia. Lo suave que era su cabello. Lo cálido que se sentía. Lo bien que se sentía tenerlo aquí.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la soledad de Remus disminuyo.

Por la mayor parte de su vida Remus sabía que su camino seria solitario. No se atrevería a poner esta carga sobre nadie más. No podía imaginar arrastrar a alguien que le importaba a este círculo vicioso.

No podría hacerlo.

Y aun así dolía. Estar solo.

Quiero quedarme. Déjame.

Palabras que resoban en su cabeza una y otra vez y que calentaban su estómago con sentimientos. Sentimientos que lo hacían sentirse más feliz de lo que nunca había sentido.

Que lo hacían querer decir, ¿te quedarás conmigo mañana?


End file.
